M.O.G.U.E.R.A.
|-|M.O.G.U.E.R.A.= |-|Land Moguera= |-|Star Falcon= Summary M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (ＭＯＧＥＲＡ Mogera) is a U.N.-built mecha created by Toho that first appeared in the 1994 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. The M.O.G.U.E.R.A. acronym stands for "'''M'obile O'peration '''G'odzilla 'U'niversal 'E'xpert 'R'obot 'A'ero-type."'' M.O.G.U.E.R.A was constructed from the leftover pieces of MechaGodzilla in another attempt to kill Godzilla. It could split up into two different vehicles: Land Moguera and Star Falcon. It was first sent to fight SpaceGodzilla when he was detected flying toward Earth. M.O.G.U.E.R.A was sent flying out of control into space by SpaceGodzilla, but it managed to make it back to Earth. It was sent out again after repairs to engage SpaceGodzilla in Fukuoka, but pilot Akira Yuki, who held a grudge against Godzilla, redirected the mech and attacked Godzilla instead. The other pilots, Koji Shinjo and Kiyoshi Sato, knocked Yuki out and flew to Fukuoka. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. battled SpaceGodzilla alone until Godzilla arrived and joined the battle. M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s pilots decided to focus their attacks on SpaceGodzilla and assist Godzilla in knocking out SpaceGodzilla's power source, the Fukuoka Tower. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. split into the Star Falcon and Land Moguera, and with Godzilla's help managed to destroy the tower. After reforming, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. managed to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals with its spiral grenade missiles. Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. seemed to have the upper hand, but SpaceGodzilla responded by using his tail crystals to stab and throw M.O.G.U.E.R.A. at a building, causing it to become trapped. Shinjo and Sato escaped the downed mech, but Yuki stayed behind and attempted to fly M.O.G.U.E.R.A. back into the battle, only causing it to crash into another building and become catastrophically damaged. Shinjo rescued Yuki from the wreckage before Godzilla used his hyper spiral ray to finish SpaceGodzilla, which also destroyed M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in the process. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 5-B Name: M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Origin: Godzilla Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Anti-Godzilla weapon, mecha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Energy Projection), Explosion Manipulation, Duplication (By splitting into Star Falcon and Land Moguera), Resistance to magnetic and electronic waves Attack Potency: Planet level (Can damage SpaceGodzilla, though could only put him down for good by cooperating with Godzilla) Speed: Superhuman Movement Speed and in Land Moguera form, Subsonic Attack Speed (Its Spiral Grenade Missiles are this fast), Supersonic Flight Speed in the atmosphere as Star Falcon (Comparable to SpaceGodzilla), FTL Flight Speed in space (1.2x faster than light), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with SpaceGodzilla) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Took hits from Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla) Stamina: Unlimited so long as its human operators remain intact. Range: Extended melee range due to sheer size. Several dozen meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Plasma Laser Cannons, Spiral Grenade Missiles, Crusher Drill, Plasma Maser Cannon. Land Moguera and Star Falcon could also technically count as equipment. Intelligence: Around Average (Controlled by human operators) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Separation:' Its human pilots can separate M.O.G.U.E.R.A. into Land Moguera and Star Falcon for strategic combat. *'Weapon Arsenals:' **'Drill Bit:' A drill bit is located in the center of its face, which can be used for close range fighting. **'EMP Bombs:' Can launch an EMP bomb that instantly detonates and leaves a blast radius for a short duration **'Magnetic & Electronic Counter Measure (MECM):' This prevents SpaceGodzilla from disabling M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s control and weapon systems. **'Auto Lasers:' Blue energy beams released from its hands. **'Spiral Grenade Missiles' **'Plasma laser cannons:' Built into its eyes, which rapidly fire yellow plasma shots. **'Plasma Maser:' A powerful energy weapon secretly concealed in M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s chest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Movie Characters Category:Robots Category:Mecha Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Drill Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 5